Opening/Optimus' Nightmare
This is how the Opening and Optimus' Nightmare goes in Rise of the Nightmare Mane Six begins in Ponyville, though it looks like it had seen better days, buildings were damaged, parts from Autobot and Decepticon alike were scattered all over, in the middle, Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Megatron and Starscream were in the middle of a ferocious battle and Megatron stare at eachother Optimus Prime: One shall stand. One shall fall. Megatron: Why throw away your life so recklessly? Optimus Prime: That's a question you should ask yourself, Megatron. Megatron: No! I'll crush you with my bare hands! charges at Optimus Bumblebee: Why go for our partners Starscream? WHY?! Starscream: Isn't it obvious, without those ponies, the Elements of Harmony are useless, presides, your precious Princess of Friendship is the only one still alive now. Bumblebee: You aren't getting her, she ran away to get somewhere safe! Starscream: Not if I have anything to say about! Twilight was getting chased by some weird mist Twilight Sparkle: scared Stop! some of the mist away Leave me alone! away for a bit to lose the mist but it eventually catches up with her NOO!!! Stay Away! faint snap is heard as Twilight falls to the ground, dead Bumblebee had just blown a hole through Starscream's chest, effectivly killing him Bumblebee: Okay, now for Megatron. up to Optimus and Meagtron with the Star Saber had pretty much beaten Megatron to a pulp, at this point, the Decepticon leader was on his knees notices Bumblebee, then looks at his fusion cannon Megatron: No more, Optimus Prime! Grant me mercy! I beg of you! Optimus Prime: You, who are without mercy, now plead for it? I thought you were made of sterner stuff. Megatron: I am! his fusion cannon at Bumblebee at fires, the blast going right through Bumblebee's chest, killing him instantly Optimus Prime: Bumblebee! at Megatron enraged Why?! Megatron: Did you really think I would give up so easily?! Presides, we all know you won't kill me. smirks I mean, who would you be without me, Prime. Optimus Prime: at Bumblebee's body Time to find out. for the Star Saber and grabs it before ramming right into Megatron's chest, peircing his spark Megatron: for air as he goes offline This isn't over... dies Optimus Prime: the Star Saber out of Megatron as he body falls to the ground Piece of tin! around for Twilight, not noticing that some black smoke had appeared Optimus Prime: Twilight, where are you?! the smoke takes the form of Galvatron, who stabs Optimus through the chest with the Dark Star Saber Optimus Prime: in pain NO!!! Galvatron: You're so weak! fires a blast through Optimus as the screen fades to black wakes up in the Autobot base, turns out everything that had happened was just really bad nightmare Optimus Prime: a sigh of relief I've got to talk to Twilight about these nightmares, they've been happening for the past week, and no dobut she and the others have been having them too. into vehicle mode as a space bridge to Equestria opens at the Castle of Friendship Spike: up Morning Twilight! How'd ya- Twilight Sparkle: tired Don't even ask, sir sleepsalot. Spike: shocked Not another nightmare! That's every day this week! Category:Scenes